Giovanni's Prodigy
by skittleandsmirnoff
Summary: Team Rocket disbanded. Giovanni defeated. It is over for him he said. But the ashes that remain... Just because it's over for him doesn't mean it's over for others.


**Hi guys this is my first official Fanfiction ever... so take it easy on me please. Always admired others for doing this so thought i'd give it a go. :) The time line of when this story takes place is after Red beats Giovanni in Viridian & disbands team rocket. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

"Attention all students, due to unforeseen circumstances, University of Violet City will be shutting down due to a lack of funds. Students are asked to leave the facility by the end of the week."

The intercom message played once every hour, still Storm had trouble understanding what had happened. Storm was recruited as a gifted upcoming trainer that showed promise and was given a full scholarship to the most outstanding University in all of Jhoto. But it was all over now. His scholarship was gone. What would he do?

"I can't go back to Lavender town with nothing to show for my time here." Frustrated as he buried his face in his palms.

"Storm!" Merritt yelled as he tried to catch his breath. "Look at this!" Clutched in the hand was a newspaper printed from the Celadon Times.

Apparently Giovanni was the leader of the infamous Team Rocket! It's all over the news. He declared Team Rocket disbanded today and disappeared but no one knows why just of yet. That's why the schools closing down!

"WHAT?! It can't be the same Giovanni that scouted me as a child." He thought to himself. "The same man who offered me that scholarship for his "Battle" program?"

It was understood that upon graduating the students would become part of Giovanni's many teams around the world. It just couldn't be. Giovanni was one of the richest men in the world. He owned the Celadon Casino, The renowned research facility in Cinnabar, the University of Violet City & was even the Gym leader of Viridian City; but to be the leader of Team Rocket too? Giovanni was a man he had idolised. It was hard to comprehend.

"Storm?" Merritt said snapping him out of his thoughts. "What are we going to do?"

Merritt wasn't sure himself. Like Storm, he too had been recruited into one of the Universities programs called "Judges." Merritt was gifted; he had only to place his hands on a pokemon to find what their true potential could be. It was no surprise that his home town was Safron; Merritt's home being relatively close to Lavender the two had become friends over their mutual region of Kanto.

Storm sorted out power. Why? It was rumoured that was Storm was young his parents were guardians of the pokemon cemetery in Lavender. No trainers were allowed to capture the ghost pokemon there as many omens fell into the town if the souls of the deceased were disturbed. His parents had been killed protecting the place by a heartless trainer said to despise other humans.

Getting up from his slump Storm stood up tightening his fist in anger. Speechless. Giovanni, the first person to believe in him was gone. He was a wanted criminal. Storm couldn't help but start to shake at the rage he now possessed but still he remained silent.

"You alright?" Merritt asked concerned. "What's on your mind?"

The shaking stopped.

"Merritt." he said sighing. "Giovanni saw potential in me, a powerful trainer he said. I thirsted for the power he said I could have. And just because he says it's over him does not make it over for me."

"What do you plan on doing?" Merritt shocked taking a step back.

"Right now, I only have a Haunter & an Eevee." He said holding the pokeballs in his hands. "I can't attain the power I desire right now. But I will bide my time, and one day I will begin the plan to resurrect Team Rocket and have Giovanni return to the underworld as the crime boss."

"Wh…why?" Merritt fearful for what he might hear.

"Didn't you know?" He said ominously. "SHE works for team rocket."

"Who?"

"Agatha." He smirked.

* * *

**So yes. haha Hopefully i didn't do too bad on my first run. Please let me know what you think. But please don't roast me either. Thanks a lot. :)**


End file.
